Change: A Paw Patrol Fanfic
by Mystical27
Summary: (Remake of Project Reincarnation) Ever since the death of Paw Patrol’s aerial and fire pup, Adventure Bay has changed. New recruits, Foggybottom as a new allie, the disappearance of Mayor Hummdinger, and a husky who still believes they are alive. What else can two kids add to list?
1. Chapter One: (Not) Just a Dream

"Oh no no no no no no! Where are they?"

"I don't know! Keep looking! They have to still be here!"

"You heard Ryder! We must push on!"

"Oh no. This is all my fault. If only I-"

"It's not your fault Everest." Ryder comforted the husky from afar, "Nobody knew about the avalanche. You had no control over this."

"Speaking of which, we need to hurry." Chase warmed as he trekked around the snowy hills, "That snow storm is coming up fast."

"Oh no. We need to find them fast. Do you see them on your drone Chase?" Ryder asks.

Chase stops his cruiser and rushes to the back monitor. "I'll check." He presses a button next to the screen and finds nothing online. Only trees and falling snowflakes. "No Skye. Found Marshall Everest?"

The Siberian husky squints her eyes at the white area. The headlights of her plow are her only light and in that small area of illumination is only snow. "I see noth-"

"Help..." A muffled, painful voice mutters in the cold wind.

Ears went up in joy and hope at the sound of the voice, for Everest recognized that voice. Almost a melodious tune that matched his smile and optimistic personality. "I hear him!" She yells in excitement, "It's Marshall!"

Ryder's voice heightened in surprise, "Really?!"  
"It is! I'd recognize that voice anywhere! Everest out!" Everest smashes the gas pedal and quickly reeves towards her crush's voice. "I'm coming Marshall! Keep talking to me!"

"It's c-cold." He whispers. The husky's heart almost broke in two. His voice sounded so sad and hurt. Only she can fix that.

Her eyes gleamed with hope as her vehicle gets closer and closer. "Almost. Almost." Then a ominous rustling sound of the pine trees fill her ears.

"Marshall?" She couldn't tell if it was a dream or not, but she finds her crush, in the arms of a purple-suited mayor.

Not just Marshall, but a certain cockapoo too. "Marshall? Skye?!" The husky grits her teeth. She stops her plow and walks slowly towards Mayor Hummdinger. "What are you doing with them Mayor Hummdinger?"

"Not a step Paw Patrol. And it's not Mayor Hummdinger anymore." He mutters with a scowl as he holds up a black taser gun.

Everest screams in pain as the electricity flows through her blood and fries her skin. Marshall had only enough strength to crack open both eyes and let a tear fall. "Everest."

Then darkness took over. No matter how much they both tried.

/

Snow made Everest's nose tickle waking her up slowly. Her body felt paralyzed. "How long have I been in the cold?" She questions her mind. Her tail begins to swish side to side as the fireplace hugged her fur-wait fire? Everest's winter white eyes opened faster than Rubble and food a mile away. Her claws scratched the wooden floor in fear and worry. "Oh no."

The husky stand on all her four paws and barked one word, "Where's Marshall!?" No one answered. She finds Jake give Ryder a hug and all the pups in a group hug. The silence was all she needed but she saw them m. They were alive. "No! They can't be!" She cries, doubting that her crush and her best friend is dead.

Jake released from the embrace and bent down to his pup, "Everest."

"I saw them Jake! They were alive! On the snow!" She spoke between sobs.

"Everest."

"It's was Hummdinger he took Marshall and Skye! We need to still look for them!"

"Everest!" Her cries went silent, looking up to her owner.

Ryder joined Jake on the floor, staring at the pup with saddened eyes, "It's not Hummdinger. He went missing since the protest in Foggybottom."

Shaking her head, she responds with a broken voice, "No! I know what I saw! They're still alive! We need to go back for them!" The husky dashed towards the door, past the huddled pups and the two boys.

Before she can reach door, a heavy paw was placed upon her back. Everest turns to see Chase, tears streaming down his eyes and his chocolate brown irises circled by red. He sits and takes out two collars from behind his back. One pink with a silver propeller, and a red one with a orange flames, both too frozen to even work.

A little gasp came from the husky as Chase didn't even dare to look down at the collars. Keeping eye contact with Everest. "They were all I had." He says, cracking his voice before Ryder joined Chase and hugged the shepherd around the throat. Sobbing to the core.

Everyone knew they were in pain, but not much as Ryder and Chase.

Ryder lost both his father and mother all because he was young and innocent. He didn't understand any of the dangers of the outside world. He is too afraid to lose another family member and sworn he would protect the pups at any cost. Losing two of his pups brought back too many memories.

Chase was best friends with Marshall since the beginning. Before they were even adopted by the fire station and by Ryder's parents. They never kept secrets from each other and was practically brothers. Skye was his crush. Fell in love with her the first time he saw her. His heart ached knowing he could've saved them.

The rest of the pups, including Jake, comforted the two except for Everest. She stood on her paws fearless and determined. "I'm sorry pups, but I know what I saw. I will find Marshall and Skye even if it's last thing I'll ever do." She barks before marching outside.

That was the last the Paw Patrol ever saw their snow pup.

**You liked that?**

**I changed it up a bit since Project Reincarnation.**

**There will be a lot of Evershall in this and a bit of Skase if you squint.**

**I just hope you like my remake.**

**That's all for now.**

**BYE!!!**


	2. Chapter Two: Two Months and Pups

**Two Months Later**

Somewhere in Adventure Bay,Rubble walks out of a moving truck and pushes a big cardboard box onto Rocky's homemade cart. He obviously made it, out of a broken shopping cart and pieces of wood. Rocky then pushed the cart into the house and carefully set it down on the kitchen table. "That's the last box Chase." Rocky spoke from his tag as he walks out the house to be greeted by the owner of the house.

"Thanks Paw Patrol." He thanked, "Now my kids and I can finally live in Adventure Bay! Wow, it's way more sunny here than Foggybottom.

Rubble jumped out the truck, along with Chase tagging along behind him and smiled at the man, "It sure is. I'm glad the new mayor of Foggybottom decided to partner up with us."

Rocky wagged his tail, "Yeah! Now we don't have to be enemies again, unlike Mayor Hummdinger."

Then the bulldog Rubble realized something, "By the way, where's Zuma?"

The three searched around for the Chocolate Lab, until the owner looked up at the sky, "Uh, is he brown and wears a pink jacket?"

The pups ears went down, "Uh oh."

"**INCOMING!**" Zuma yelled from the air, having trouble controlling Skye's old jetpack. Chase and Rubble moved out of the way, allowing the Lab to crash into the truck. The poor pup walked out dizzy and shook his head before hopping off the ramp. "Of couwse I had to be the closest to Skye's size. Of couwse." He grumbled, "I fixed town hall's bell, now I need a nap." Zuma then collapsed as he rests next to the man's feet.

Chuckling, the man bent down to the tired lab and pet his head, "Well, thank you again Paw Patrol. Adventure Bay is lucky to have you guys here."

_"Rocky, Chase? You done unpacking Mr.McCorrey's stuff?" _Ryder asked from their tags.

Chase pressed his collar in response, "Yep. Every box is inside the house Ryder sir."

_"Good job pups. Now come back to the Lookout. I have a surprise for all you pups."_

Rocky tapped on the sleeping Zuma's shoulder, trying to shake him awake, "Hey wake up. Ryder has a surprise."

The Lab yawns, "Fine, but I'm not flying this thing back home." He slips off the jet pack off his body and bites it in his mouth as he hops into Rocky's passenger seat behind him.

By the time they got there, Zuma was half asleep. Both Chase and Rocky struggled to take him inside the Lookout, "Ugh! How heavy is this pup?" Chase asks in a strained voice.

Looking at the Shepherd with apologetic eyes, Rocky responded, "I don't know but Zuma really needs to lay off the pup treats."

Rubble runs ahead and opens the doors, drowning the two tired pups in relief, "Okay, we're inside. Now drop Zuma...slowly." Chase commanded, almost whispering a bit.

"Oh hey pups! Whatcha doing?"

The three pups face the voice and the two drops Zuma hard in shock, "Everest!?"

Zuma groaned in pain, "Owwww. Weally you guys?" He whined until his face matches Chase, Rubble, and Rocky's at the sight of their snow pup. For the past two months, she has been on a search for Marshall and Skye, believing that they are still alive. No one believed her, so she searched all over Foggybottom by herself.

She giggles at the sight of their funny expression, "What? Is there something on my face?"

The four pups laugh at her joke before doggy piling their teammate. "Everest!" They all holler as they all share a laugh. "You're back!"

They all get off the husky as she smiles. "Wait, did you actually find Skye and Marshall?" Rubble asks, increasing the interest in the pups's eyes.

Taken back by that question, Everest hesitates to answer. "N-no. I didn't. I'm sorry." The ears went down in everyone in the Lookout. It made an exciting atmosphere turn dark. "You were right. I guess I was going over my head. I wanted to believe that they are alive." She scratches her fur in embarrassment.

The search took a toll on her looks. Her periwinkle and white fur has gone darker and more messy, her hat has a big rip that was sewn back up with white thread by Jake, and her paws is covered by dirt. The pups still love her though. Chase smile sadly as he places a paw on her shoulder, "Hey, at least you have a cool new look."

That line brough the aura in the tower back right up. Smiles were regained as the pups take notice of her strange new fur color. Everest too, looked down on herself. "Yeah. By the way, I heard there was going to be a surprise in the Lookout."

Three four pups started at her as if she said the Earth was flat. "I thought...your wewe the suwpwise?" Zuma questioned. Then on que, some kind of spinning noise came from outside, paired with muffled blaring sirens.

Every pup was alarmed. "What is that noise?" Rocky questioned with his ears up and already. The Paw Patrol rushes outside to be greeted by the afternoon sky and Ryder waving.

They rushed up to their leader and owner. "Ryder sir! What's going on?" Chase questions in a worried voice. Still he puffed his chest up in all seriousness.

"Your surprise." Ryder responded before a red fire truck came wheeling down the roads and a silver and pink helicopter flew over the hills.

"Can it be?" They whispered in unison. Their hopes went up. Their excitement starts to fill their hearts as the helicopter landed and the truck parked.

Everest took a step forward with a certain sparkle in her eye, watching the sirens die out. "Marshall?" Unfortunately, it instantly died when, instead of a clumsy Dalmatian, a petite black and copper brown Norwich Terrier hopped out from the seat.

Followed by a muscular stormy grey Shiloh Shepherd from the helicopter. "Oh." The five kept up a fake smile as the female Terrier waves at them and mouthed a hello.

The Shiloh, on the other hand, stood next to Ryder proud and tall, puffing his chest out just like Chase. His muzzle did not crack a smile unlike the small terrier, who is almost too excited to meet the five. Ryder placed a hand on the grey Shepherd and smiled at his pups, "Pups, meet Paw Patrol's new recruits."

Everyone froze but for different reasons. "Finally!" Zuma hollered, "I won't be flying that monstew! Hi I'm Zuma! You have no idea how happy I am for you to be here!" The Chocolate Lab extended his paw to a very confused terrier, but she shrugs and shakes the paw anyways.

The Shiloh beside her rolled his eyes and walked in front of the small pup, disconnecting the shake. "I believe you are confused laddie. Ember here won't be taking aerial command. I will." He clarifies in a Irish accent before sitting up straight, "Commander Harrison J. Kane the Third of Barkingburg's Royal Guard K-9 Air Force."

The rest of pups looked at the tall shepherd skeptical. If the cockapoo and this new recruit were standing side by side, he would be two times taller than her. There is no way this huge Shiloh will fit into that tiny helicopter seat. Plus, don't Air Force pilots use fighter jets? Chase raised a brow at the overly serious pup. Even he would be jealous. "Okay then. Ember, what do you do?"

She opened her mouth but stopped abruptly, as if she suddenly remembered something. Ember then started to point to her throat, starting to confuse the pups, including Harrison. Ryder chuckled, bending down to her side. "She's born mute. Ember can't speak because of some kind of infection in her throat, but she makes up for it with her special skills."

The pups starts wagging their tails, except for Harrison. "What can she do?" Rocky asks a little excited.

Ryder held his chin to think, "Well, I think her resume said she has a doctoral degree in a chemical engineering and the pup supervisor at the MIT Radiation Labratory." Ember then tugged on his pants to show her paw pointing at Marshall's old truck. "Oh yeah! Also she beat Marshall's record in the Fastest Fire Pup race by ten seconds."

All pups were in awe. "Wow!" This tiny little terrier, that can't even make a single sound, was able to achieve all this! They crowded the pup with questions but kept their space. Ryder chuckled slightly, gently pushing them away from the recruit. "Okay now, don't crowd her." He said, "Zuma, Chase, mind showing our new pups around the Lookout."

The lab and the shepherd wagged their tails, "Sure thing Ryder!"

Zuma ran up to Ember and walked beside her, "Come on Em, let's go!" Ember silently laughed as she walked along with the hyper lab, "So, do you like suwfing?"

The pups laughed at Zuma's sudden question. All of them but one; Harrison. Chase stopped laughing and noticed the Shiloh's still silence. Yet, he still kept a smile on his face and walked ahead of him. "So Harrison, my name is Chase. Where do you want to go first? I hope we can be friends"

The Shiloh has a serious look and stared at the German Shepherd as if he said a curse word to his face. "Listen Chase, I am not here to make friends." He explained with a such bitter taste in his mouth, "I am just here to do something you Paw Patrol, were never able to do. So in the meantime, I advise you to stay of my way."

Pinned down by his threatening words, Chase watch the Shiloh make his way past him and into the Lookout. He was still shaken by Harrison with one single question in mind; "What did I ever do to him?"


	3. Ending

I'm very sorry.

I lost my motivation to do this.

I know it's not a good excuse but it's true.

I'm not going to stop writing fanfics but the Paw Patrol ones are finished.

Again, I'm sorry.

I'll delete all my Paw Patrol stories and replace them with a new one! One that I hope to finish.

I am watching an anime called My Hero Academia and I love it! I'll be posting a new story very soon but it might have ships that you might don't like.

I advise you guys, if you do not like what I am writing, you have all the rights to not read. Same for other people.

I do not want to find a bunch of comments on mine or others' stories because you hate the ship, especially those who are hiding behind guest profiles.

I'd like to see you guys do better.

Sorry, I needed to rant a little bit.

So if you want to say something, it better be either a complement, or nice commentary or advise.

Look for Butterfly Effect: MHA Fanfic on my profile.

Thank you for understanding.


End file.
